


Swallowed

by butterflyslinky



Series: The House of Wayne-El [12]
Category: DCU
Genre: Alien Biology, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Fluff, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: Tim always had more initiative than his brothers.





	Swallowed

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to thephilosophersapprentice for helping with this work and letting me use Claire.

Debriefing in the Cave--something they’d all done a thousand times before. The post-patrol banter and shenanigans told Clark that everyone was all right except for the odd bruise. He followed everyone into the changing area.

“This is the third uniform in a month,” Tim grumbled to Nightwing. “And I’m not talking last month. I’m keeping up my exercise regimen, but I’m hungry all the time and I keep gaining weight.”

“Maybe you’re due for a late growth spurt,” Dick suggested, but Clark froze, suspicion building in his mind.

“Tim. Medical area. Now,” he commanded.

Something in his voice made Tim obey without questioning, his eyes wide, even a little frightened. Clark was too on edge to acknowledge it or reassure him; he was listening for a heartbeat. Steph followed quickly, putting an arm around Tim’s shoulders. Clark gestured to Tim to take off his uniform top and lie down on the examination table. Tim obeyed, eyes still large with apprehension.

Clark’s hands shook as he applied gel to Tim’s abdomen, beginning to move the ultrasound probe. He’d done it often enough to diagnose deep tissue injuries, but it had only been used before for this particular purpose on him. Every moment seemed like an eternity, but it was all too short an interval before Clark had the answer he needed.

Tim stared up at him, still fearful.

Clark exhaled slowly. “Steph? Yer gonna be a mother.”

Pandemonium burst forth. Steph squealed with excitement. Bruce looked like he was having an inward panic attack, while Dick shouted “Congratulations!” Under Clark’s hand, Tim’s shoulder started to shake.

“All of you, out,” Alfred commanded.

Clark looked at the butler gratefully. “You too, Master Bruce,” Alfred said, ushering Bruce out, leaving only Tim, Steph and Clark in the medical bay.

Steph wrapped her arms around Tim’s shoulders, squeezing gently, as Clark wiped the gel away. It would be soon--very soon--Tim would start showing.

“We’re having a baby, Tim,” Steph whispered, eyes shining.

Tim nodded tersely. Steph massaged his shoulders, making eye contact with Clark as she gave Tim’s shoulder a final, lingering pat, as if not wanting to leave him, before heading back to get changed and head upstairs.

Clark pulled Tim into a hug. If he listened now, he could pick out the tiny heartbeat. His grandchild.

“Papa, I’m scared,” Tim whispered.

Clark held him tighter. “I know it’s frightenin’,” he said. “But me, Bruce, Steph, yer brothers, Alfred--we’ve got yer back. Nothin’s gonna happen t’you or the baby.”

Tim’s hand inched reluctantly toward his stomach. “What if she ends up like me?” he whispered.

“If she ends up like you, she’ll be smart, and brave, and kind,” Clark said, holding Tim closer. “And if she struggles with her mental health too, she’ll fight ev’ry step’a the way. Jist like you.”

Tim swallowed. Clark shifted Tim’s weight until he was cradling his third son in his arms, wrapping his cape around them both. “We’ll figger this out, Tim,” he promised. “You’ll be safe. The baby’s gonna be safe.”

Tim huffed out a little laugh. “Can’t believe I’m the one starting the third generation of this family,” he joked.

Clark laughed quietly. “You’ve always had more initiative than most,” he teased.

“Yeah,” Tim said. “But why in this of all things?”

“You’d have t’ask yer wife,” Clark said. “Do y’want me t’take y’upstairs, or can y’walk?”

“Carry me?” Tim asked plaintively.

“Okay.” Clark stood up and carried Tim upstairs like he was a child again. Tim snuggled into his bearer, a slight smile on his face.

A baby. He was having a baby. Tim settled his hand on his stomach, even though he knew he wouldn’t feel anything yet, and smiled as Clark took him up and turned him over to Steph.

They were in bed quickly, Steph holding Tim close to her chest. “I can’t believe…” she said.

“Me, neither,” Tim said. “I didn’t think it would be possible.”

“Yeah,” Steph said. “But...it is.” She kissed Tim gently. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Tim muttered. “Now cuddle me and go to sleep.”

*

“You’re worried.”

Clark gave Bruce a slight glare. “Of course I’m worried,” he said. “Rao, Bruce, of all the kids…”

“I know,” Bruce said. “But…he is an adult and…”

“I know,” Clark said. “But he’s always gonna be my baby…all’a ‘em are. And Tim…I cain’t look at him without seein’ that tiny baby strugglin’ jist t’breathe right. And now I’m s’posed t’accept that he’s havin’ one’a his own?”

“We always knew it was a possibility,” Bruce said. “Just because we weren’t prepared for it…”

“That’s the thing,” Clark said. “No one was prepared fer it.” He swallowed. “They’re barely older than we were…I know the circumstances’re completely diff’rent, but…I wanted ‘em all t’have an easier life than we did.”

“That’s all any parent wants,” Bruce said. “And we’ve given them that.” He pulled Clark into his arms. “Tim and Steph…they’re married, and I think they will be for a long time. And Tim has us, and we know something of what to expect…he won’t be alone. He won’t have to make the choices we did.”

Clark smiled into Bruce’s shoulder. “Don’t tell me y’ain’t worried,” he said.

“Are you kidding?” Bruce asked. “I’m fucking terrified right now...I see that tiny baby, too…the little boy who came home crying because his classmates always made fun of him…the kid who almost got himself killed chasing a pipedream…and then I think of him carrying a baby to term and I wonder if it will be too much.”

“Would y’feel as scared if it were one’a the others?” Clark asked.

Bruce huffed out a breath. “Maybe,” he said. “I know I’d be terrified no matter which of them came home pregnant. But…Tim’s body has never been as strong as the others. Part of that is our fault, but most of it is because he doesn’t take care of himself and he won’t let anyone else care for him. And I am seriously worried about the effect pregnancy will have on his health.”

Clark nodded. “Alfred’ll make sure he stays healthy,” he said. “Whether Tim likes it or not.”

“Yes,” Bruce said. “And we’ll make sure he stays out of trouble, even if I have to lock him under a red sun generator.”

“I’d admonish you fer that, but yer prob’ly right.”

“You know I’m right, Clark…it’s hard to get Tim to stay anywhere for too long.”

“I know.” Clark smiled a bit. “We’re gonna be grandparents, Bruce…I never thought…”

Bruce kissed him. “Who knew we’d ever get this far?”

Clark smiled and curled up on Bruce’s chest. “G’night, darlin’.”

*

They held a council of war in the Batcave a day later over how to make sure Tim’s baby would stay healthy.

“You’re going to have to give up your coffee habit,” Dick said apologetically.

Tim rolled his eyes. “I knew that. What else?”

“Well…” Clark began. “Yer borderline underweight, Tim. Yer gonna have t’gain a lotta weight in order fer both’a y’all t’stay healthy and safe.”

Tim nodded tersely.

“I’ve prepared a plan for your diet. And I expect you to rest as much as possible, Master Tim--especially later on.”

“Finally,” Bruce said, his voice almost in the Bat register, “no patrol. And no manning comms, either.”

Tim stiffened. “I get that I can’t patrol,” he said, his voice icy-cold. “But I can’t monitor the comms?”

“I said no,” Bruce growled.

“We’ve got Oracle,” said Dick, always the peacekeeper. “And, Timmy… he has a point. If you hear that we need help, you might…”

Tim turned on Dick. “I wouldn’t,” he said. “I wouldn’t endanger the baby.”

Dick nodded, swallowing. “We get that, Tim. We just want you to rest.”

“And you do that by locking me out of the Cave ‘for my own good’?” Tim demanded. He looked at the floor, then back at them. “Unbelievable,” he said. “You don’t trust me.”

Dick was about to protest, but swallowed his words. Anything he said now might make things worse.

Steph wrapped an arm around Tim. Tim melted into the embrace and started to sob quietly into Steph’s shoulder. “I don’t want to get sidelined permanently,” he hiccuped.

Steph patted his back.

Clark put a hand on Tim’s shoulder. “Y’don’t honestly think we’d do that t’you,” he said quietly.

Tim hiccupped again. “I don’t know,” he said. “The last time you told me not to patrol…”

Bruce swallowed. “We wouldn’t, Tim,” he said quietly. “We just want you to be safe.”

“I know,” Tim said. “It’s just…”

“Tim,” Clark said. “When have we ever done anythin’ without yer best interests in mind?”

“Right,” Tim said. “Right.”

*

Tim wasn’t sure if he should call a formal team meeting or not. It wasn’t exactly a superhero thing, more personal, but…

Well, the Celestials were his family, literally. So inviting them to the manor was...mostly fine.

Conner was obviously uncomfortable being here, sitting in the parlor not as a member of the house, but as a guest. Cassie kept a deathgrip on his hand, no doubt to keep his steady, while Bart vibrated on his other side like a hummingbird.

Tim smiled at them. “Thanks for coming,” he said. “We have an announcement.”

“You’re not pregnant, are you?” Conner asked in a joking tone.

“...yes,” Tim said.

There was silence for a second before Bart started laughing. “Okay, you two, cut the double act.”

“I’m serious,” Tim said. “I’m pregnant...so Spoiler’s running the team while I’m gone.”

Bart stopped laughing. He glanced at Tim, standing calmly, then to Conner, who had gone sheet white.

“Wait...you can get pregnant?!”

Everyone looked at him. “Bart,” Cassie said. “You have been sleeping with Kon for three years...what did you think all that was for?!”

Bart and Conner both went red. “Cassie, can we not…”

“And he takes birth control shots every morning!”

“He takes a lot of medication, I don’t keep track of them all!”

“Guys…”

“You’re saying I was at risk of knocking you up this whole time?”

“I thought you knew! You know who our parents are!”

“I mean...I didn’t really want to think about that…”

“Guys!” Tim said. “Can you wait and have this discussion in your own home?”

“Oh, hell no,” Conner said. “My baby brother is pregnant. I’m not going anywhere!”

“But...you hate this place,” Steph said.

“Yeah.” Conner stood up and hugged Tim close. “But I love my brother.”

Tim leaned into Conner’s chest. “Love you too.”

*

Not manning comms meant that Tim no longer really knew what was coming. Oh, he could listen in with superhearing all he wanted, but the information he got was incomplete and Steph spent a lot of time distracting him.

So he wasn’t prepared when Jason came in a few days after they found out about the pregnancy. “Hey, baby bird,” Jason said, ruffling Tim’s hair. “Haven’t seen you patrolling last few nights, what gives?”

Tim blinked. “Didn’t Dad tell you?”

Jason snorted as he went to grab a beer. “Bruce doesn’t tell me shit,” he said as he entered the parlor, before he suddenly looked alarmed. “Why, are you sick? Injured? Suddenly depowered?”

“No,” Tim said. “I’m pregnant.”

Jason choked on his beer. “No, seriously,” he said once he’d caught his breath.

“I am serious,” Tim said.  “We’re due in November.”

Jason stood still for a full minute before he turned. “BROWN!”

“Jason!”

“She knocked up my baby brother! I need to fight for your honor!”

“We’ve been married for almost two years. If you were going to fight her, you could have done it before that happened.”

“I could pretend that her intentions were honorable before now!”

“There’s nothing dishonorable about having babies!”

“There is when it’s you.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “Jason. I am an adult. I am married to the woman I love, and I am happily having her baby. You don’t need to fight anyone for my honor.”

“Fine,” Jason said with a sigh. “But let me know if I do.”

“You’ll be the first to know,” Tim promised. “Now can you just get that jar of Nutella out of the secret cupboard Alfred doesn’t know about?”

“Alfred totally knows,” Jason said, but he started moving things anyway. “He just chooses his battles wisely.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tim said. He took the jar from Jason and then pulled his brother down on the couch next to him. Jason looked a bit shocked, but then happily let Tim crawl up in his lap to steal his body heat.

“So Kara wasn’t lying.”

“Kara never lies.” Tim kept eating the Nutella. “And you can put up with snuggles for six months.”

“Provided I don’t flee the country.”

Tim looked at him with wide eyes. “You wouldn’t.”

“No,” Jason sighed. “I wouldn’t.”

*  
Tim leaned back in his seat, profoundly uncomfortable. His middle ached badly, unused to accommodating so much. He resisted the urge to touch it, knowing he wouldn’t feel a baby bump yet--just the meal sitting like lead in his overfull stomach and the layer of fat that had begun to develop around his waist.

A few weeks in, and he was losing commitment to the new diet. Thankfully the nausea wasn’t like it had been in the first few weeks, before he’d even known; then, he’d been throwing up before eating breakfast. Now, he wasn’t throwing up--fortunate, since it would make the situation even more unpleasant. At least he knew the diet was working.

Unhappily, he regarded the rest of his plate. He’d been starving fifteen minutes ago. Where had his appetite gone?

Steph slid an arm around his shoulders, squeezing gently. Tim picked up his fork and forced himself to finish eating. Steph’s hand slid downward.

“Please don’t,” Tim whispered. “I think I might cry.”

Steph pulled him into a hug. “You’re doing great, Tim,” she whispered. “Just keep going.”

Tim groaned, prodding moodily at the rest of the food on the plate. Steph stroked Tim’s aching stomach gently. Somehow, Tim finished it.

Steph hugged him gently. “You’re strong. You know that, right? And not just because of your superpowers. You’re strong and you’re beautiful and I love you.”

“You’re cheesy,” Tim told him. “But I love you anyway.”

“Eat your dessert,” Steph said. “I’ve got a surprise for you when you’re done.”

Tim gave Steph a look. “It’s sugar. Nutritionally useless. Not a part of the diet.”

“Save it for later, then. Come on.”

Tim pushed back his chair with a groan and pressed a hand to his stomach. He glanced up at Steph through his bangs. “I can’t get up.”

Dick laughed. “Dramatic much?”

Tim glared murderously at him. “I. Can’t. Get. Up.”

Dick stopped laughing and looked contritely at Tim.

“Sorry, Tim.” Steph slid one hand under Tim’s legs and the other behind his back and lifted him with a grunt. “Let’s go.”

They stopped in the master bedroom. Everyone else was already seated in different places on the bed. Steph climbed up onto the bed and set Tim down, grabbing a spare blanket. She curled up by Tim’s back, supporting Tim’s neck with one arm, wrapping the other over Tim’s side to rest a hand on Tim’s stomach. Jason tucked them in neatly before lying down in front of Tim. Dick lay down on Tim’s legs. Tim raised an eyebrow at him.

“What is this?”

“Snuggle pile,” Dick said, sounding very pleased with himself. Tim sighed and curled against Steph. The ache in his middle seemed a little bit more bearable. He closed his eyes, breathing calm and even.

When he opened them again, morning sun was streaming in through the window, and he was ravenously hungry. The ache in his middle had vanished, and there was no sign of nausea.

Against his legs, Dick stirred. He smiled up at Tim. “How’re you feeling?”

Tim sighed. “Hungry.”

“Not to worry, Master Tim,” Alfred said from the doorway. “Breakfast is at hand.”

Tim shifted his weight to sit up. It felt like his stomach had shrunk and was clinging to his spine, but if he looked down, he could still see the softness at his waist. He was hungry enough that he attacked the toast, sausages and eggs and finished it all without losing interest. Everyone else wasn’t done eating yet; Tim leaned back against Steph, his stomach a little too full, but not as uncomfortable as it had been the night before. While waiting for the others to finish eating, Tim dozed off again.

*

The scale was gone from the bathroom--quietly and unobtrusively, but Tim resented its absence. That someone had decided to remove it felt like an accusation, like he’d actually worry about that now. They refused to tell him exactly how much weight he’d gained, just telling him he was on-track.

Tim got out of the shower and stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He wasn’t showing, not yet. He doubted he would be able to tell when he started showing. But his body was undoubtedly changing, and if he touched his stomach, he could feel the start of a firm bulge under the new softness.

Steph came in, hugging Tim from behind, spreading her hands over Tim’s still-flat, softening abdomen and nuzzling Tim’s neck. “How’s my cute husband doing today?” Tim didn’t say anything, but put his hands on top of Steph’s. Steph pulled him into a hug. “What shall we do today?” she whispered, gently rocking Tim. “We can do whatever we want.”

“I don’t want to do anything,” Tim said. “I’m exhausted, I’m aching in weird places, and I’m getting fat!”

“Baby, no.” Steph kissed his cheek. “You’re beautiful. You’re growing an entire new person…you’re allowed to be a bit heavier. And…”

“And I know,” Tim said. “I know you worry about my weight all the time…don’t think I didn’t see all of you sneaking extra helpings on my place even when I wasn’t pregnant. Grandma always gives Papa a lecture about it when she thinks I can’t hear…but I’m not…I’m okay.”

“You are okay,” Steph said. “We just want to take care of you…not just because you’re having a baby, but because we love you and care about you. You’re my husband…I’m supposed to look after your health.”

“Back at you,” Tim said. He leaned back in her embrace. “Can we go to the park? I want to get outside before it’s really noticeable and people start asking questions.”

“Sure thing,” Steph said. “I’ll have Alfred pack a picnic…we can wear our sundresses.”

Tim smiled. “Perfect.”

*

There had to be a better use for Tim’s maternity leave than babysitting.

Unfortunately, no one else saw it that way, which was how Tim found himself watching Terry for an afternoon while everyone else was busy.

Terry was far too energetic for Tim on most days, but right now it was more than usual. Tim watched his baby brother zooming around the garden with a sort of weary exhaustion. He wasn’t showing quite yet, but he had gained enough weight that flying was more of an inconvenience than it used to be.

Terry finally landed after an hour and dashed over to Tim. “Timmy!” he called. Tim hitched a smile into place. He was going to have to get used to this soon anyway. “You see me fly?”

“I did.” Tim smiled as Terry crawled up on the bench next to him. “You did very well.”

Terry grinned. “Can I be Batman?”

Tim blinked. “You mean when Dad retires? You might be old enough by then.”

Terry shrugged. “We can both be Batman,” he said. “He can share.”

“Being Batman isn’t really…” Tim stopped, realizing how ridiculous this conversation was.

“I have to share stuff with Helena!” Terry protested. “Even though she’s little and breaks things! Daddy can share Batman!”

“I suppose he can,” Tim agreed, wondering what Bruce would make of this conversation. “As long as you can share it with Dick. And Damian. And maybe Cass too.”

Terry cocked his head. “Five Batmen?” He actually looked enthralled by the prospect. “Gotham would be so well pro-tet-ed!”

“It’s already protected,” Tim said. “But you have a long way to go...being Batman requires more than superpowers. You need to have fighting skills and detective skills...and at least three college degrees.”

“I start kindergarten soon!”

“Well,” Tim said. “That’s a good start.”

*

Tim stood in front of the mirror. He was finally starting to show, his stomach growing round. Steph wrapped an arm around him, resting a hand on his belly.

“Hey, beautiful,” Steph whispered. “How’s the baby?”

Gently, Steph turned him this way and that, examining Tim’s figure from all angles. She pulled Tim in for a kiss, pressing the gentle swell of Tim’s belly against her. Warmth spread through Tim. It felt good. He kissed Steph back.

“I love you,” Tim whispered. “I love you, I’m lucky to have you, I’m lucky to have your baby.” It felt almost like a job well done--like he was through with the first part of his pregnancy.

“You’re practically glowing, babe,” Steph said.

Tim just hugged her. Steph held him closer. “God, I love you.”

She gently rubbed Tim’s lower back. “What do you want to do today?”

“Read to me?” Tim requested.

“Okay.”

Steph pulled him toward the bedroom and sat him on the bed, tucking the quilt around Tim’s stomach.

Sitting next to him, Steph opened The Scarlet Pimpernel and began to read aloud.

*

“Bruce, have you seen my cape?”

“No? Why?”

“It ain’t where it’s s’posed t’be. Where…?”

“Down here!” Dick called. “But uh...you won’t get it back.”

Clark went down to the living room, where he found his eldest lying on the couch with Tim curled up on his chest, completely wrapped in the Superman cape. Clark raised his eyebrows. “I do need that,” he said.

“Good luck,” Dick whispered. “He hasn’t moved in two hours and I don’t think he will any time soon.”

“Well...maybe I can jist…” Clark reached down and tried to untangle Tim, only to be met with a very angry noise. “Did he jist...hiss at me?”

Dick glanced down. “Dad told me that pregnant Kryptonians are like cats. They’re extremely grumpy, solar-powered, and moving one when they’re sleeping on you is illegal.”

“Y’know, we didn’t sign a pre-nup!” Clark called up the stairs.

“You can fight crime without a cape!” Bruce shouted back. “It’s not like that’s where you store your superpowers!”

“Do y’want my ass plastered across every newspaper in Metropolis?”

“LANGUAGE!” came several small voices.

“I certainly wouldn’t mind,” Bruce said.

Clark looked back at Dick, who grinned at him. “Never bothers me,” he said. “And several people have asked where I got it from.”

“Yer grounded.”

Dick rolled his eyes. “You can’t ground me, I’m over thirty!”

“Y’live in my house, I can ground you.” Clark turned and called up the stairs. “Jon! Let’s go!”

Jon zipped down the stairs and followed Clark out, laughing hysterically. Clark dropped a kiss on Tim’s forehead before they left the house.

Dick shook his head. “What’s he going to do, take away my X-Box?”

“Stop talking,” Tim muttered. “You’re moving my pillow.”

Dick kissed the top of his head. “Sorry, Timmy.”

Tim grumbled and burritoed himself further into the cape.

*

“Timothy, I have analyzed the current situation and have thought of several ways to repair it.”

Tim looked up. He was sitting on the kitchen counter, birdwatching and eating ice cream straight from the carton. “Huh?”

Damian stood in front of him, with the expression Tim knew meant that he was trying to look grumpy and failing. “Yes. You and your offspring are leading too sedentary a lifestyle right now, and I have come up with several low-effort exercises to improve that.”

“Don’t worry about me, Damian. Alfred says I’m fine and he makes sure I don’t just laze about all day...just half of it.”

“I am not worried, Timothy, I am merely trying to optimize your health and ensure your child is well-developed for the outside world.”

Tim took a moment to parse that sentence. “Damian, you could just say you’re excited about the baby and that you want to help.”

Damian tsked. “I am not excited, I am merely looking after my family.”

Tim hopped off the counter and hugged him. Damian squawked and flailed in protest. “Timothy!”

“Love you too.”

Damian struggled for another moment before he gave in and hugged Tim back. “I saw how Kent handled the last two pregnancies,” he mumbled. “I do not want you to be over stressed.”

“Papa’s last pregnancy went fine,” Tim said. “And health-wise, the only one he really had trouble with was me. Genetically speaking, I should be fine.”

“You are also a hybrid. There is reason to think you could have difficulty.”

“Seriously, Dami, I’m okay. If anything was wrong, Alfred would handle it.”

It took Damian a moment before he relaxed. “I trust Pennyworth,” he said. “But if anything happens…”

“Dami...you’ve been with me through some of the worst experiences in my life.” Tim kissed his forehead, which made Damian squawk again. “I know you’ll take care of me through this.”

“You have my word.”

“Thanks.”

*

Bruce looked up over his newspaper, counting quietly. Tim glanced up from his third bowl of oatmeal. “Dad? You okay?”

“Yes,” Bruce said. “I’m glad to see your appetite is improving.”

Tim shrugged. “I guess trying to create an entire new lifeform takes more energy than I was willing to admit.”

“Well…I would guess so,” Bruce said. “Having never done it, I really can’t say.”

Tim smiled a bit. “There may come a time when you’re one of the very few people in this house who can say that.”

Bruce groaned. “Tim, please don’t make me contemplate any of your brothers or sisters having children. I’m already worried enough about this one.”

“Dad…”

“Sorry, sorry.” Bruce waved his hand a bit. “Just…adjusting to the idea of being a grandfather when my youngest child is barely two. Just feels like my entire life has gone into overdrive since I came back to it.”

Tim shrugged a bit and got up to rinse his bowl with slight difficulty. “I mean…there’s a good thirty year gap between your first and your last. This was…kind of inevitable.”

“Hm.” Bruce was studying Tim closely. “Maybe it’s not just growing a baby,” he said.

“Huh?”

“You’re at least three centimeters taller than you were before…this.” Bruce looked Tim over again. “Maybe four, actually. I think you really are having a late growth spurt.”

Tim laughed. “At nineteen?”

“It’s possible. You always did lag behind your peers slightly on that front.”

Tim thought for a moment. He did feel rather stretched and achy lately, like he hadn’t since he was going through puberty. He sighed. “Maybe…we’ll need a tape measure to really know.”

“I’ll have to ask Kara,” Bruce said. “I mean…cows only achieve their full growth after having a calf. Maybe Kryptonians are similar.”

Tim snorted. “First off, I don’t appreciate being compared to a cow. Second off, if that’s true, Conner had better not have any because he’s tall enough.”

“Either way, we can look into it,” Bruce said. “For science, of course.”

“Sure, Dad,” Tim said. “For science. Not because you’re panicking.”

Bruce got up and hugged Tim close. “That’s just a side effect of being a dad,” he said.

Tim hugged back, clinging slightly. “I guess I’d better get used to it, then.”

*

“Tim, why is my entire drawer of sweatshirts empty?”

Tim leaned in the doorway of Conner’s room, looking a bit guilty. “I mean...you weren’t using them,” Tim said. “And none of my clothes fit anymore and the maternity sections are all terrible. So...I found alternate means.”

“So you basically stole all clothing that wasn’t actively being worn?”

“...just from your room. And Jason’s. And maybe a few of Papa’s sweaters. And his cape. No one else is big enough except Dad, and he put a bat-lock on his closet.”

Conner rubbed his eyes. He wanted to be annoyed, but Tim just looked too adorable, wearing Conner’s Metropolis sweatshirt and Jason’s too-long sweatpants and a pair of very thick socks, hair mussed and face chubbier than normal. “Dammit, Tim,” he muttered.

Tim pouted. “I’m five months pregnant! I have the right to start nesting since no one’s hugging me right now!”

Conner crossed the room and scooped Tim up, holding his brother close. “There you go,” he said. “Hugging. Now where did you stash my sweatshirts?”

Tim snuggled down in Conner’s hold. “Nope,” he said. “You won’t manipulate me that easy.” He wrapped an arm around Conner’s back and clung to him.

“Like you just manipulated me?”

“You always said I’m the smart one.”

“Fine.” Conner carried Tim through the house to his own room and dropped him on Steph’s lap. “I believe this is yours.”

Steph wrapped Tim in her arms at once. Tim snuggled into her, pouting slightly. She laughed and kissed his cheek. “Drama queen.”

“Hmph.” Tim stuck his tongue out at Conner. “Good luck finding those...I put them someplace you can’t x-ray.”

“Well, that narrows it down to everywhere Bruce puts things...which is only half the manor.” Conner turned and left.

Steph looked down at Tim. “I thought you just had them in your own dresser?”

“Shh,” Tim said. “I lead-lined that as well.”

*

Tim shivered. Steph was out for the night, and he felt very cold in his empty bed.

He tried to sleep for hours, but in the end there was nothing for it. Tim slipped out of bed and padded softly down the halls.

Most of the others were out, but Clark was home, watching over Tim and the little ones. Tim glanced into the nursery, where Terry and Helena slept peacefully, and then headed to the master bedroom.

Clark was sitting up reading, but he did look up when Tim knocked on the doorframe. “Hey, sweetheart,” Clark said quietly. “Why’re you up?”

“Can’t sleep.” Tim went over and crawled up next to his bearer. “Too cold without Steph.”

Clark wrapped an arm around him and kissed his forehead. “Well, yer welcome t’stay here,” he said. “I think Steph was plannin’ t’be out all night, but yer father oughtta be in soon.”

“Okay.” Tim snuggled down next to Clark, breathing in the familiar warmth and scent of sunshine. Clark petted his hair absently as he went back to his book.

Bruce came in an hour later. Tim was dozing off, but he did glance up. Bruce gave him a small smile. “Go back to sleep,” he whispered.

“Mm,” Tim hummed, closing his eyes.

Clark set his book aside and shifted them to lie down properly. Bruce moved in on Tim’s other side, holding his son as well. Tim smiled a bit, feeling warm and safe and so, so happy.

He had just started to doze off again when he felt a sudden jolt in his stomach. His eyes snapped open. “Papa?”

“I felt it.” Clark smiled at him. “She’s kickin’.”

Tim placed a gentle hand on his stomach and felt another soft kick. He grinned, which soon bubbled into a laugh. After a moment, Bruce and Clark started laughing as well, joy overtaking the room.

It took awhile for them to settle, but they did, and Tim soon fell asleep.

*

“Tim?”

“Huh?” Tim hastily wiped his eyes. “What’s up, Jon?”

Jon crept into the room and glanced at the TV. “I thought Dad had banned The Iron Giant from the house.”

“Only when Papa’s pregnant,” Tim said.

“I thought that was for when anyone’s pregnant?”

“Not officially...he didn’t know we could get pregnant, though.”

“This movie makes you sad when you aren’t pregnant. Why are you watching it?”

“Because I want to be sad.” Tim motioned a bit for Jon to join him. Jon sighed and laid down next to Tim, cuddling up to him to let him cry properly.

They watched the movie end with the usual amount of tears. Tim curled up further. “How’s being Superboy?” he asked stuffily.

“It’s good,” Jon said. “I like doing it...but I wish Papa would let me do more.”

Tim hummed. “I know what you mean.”

“I mean, I’m eleven now! I should be allowed to fight the big villains!”

“He just wants to protect us...I know it sucks, but he does.”

“Yeah, but once you have the baby, you’ll be back in the field! I won’t get my chance until I’m thirty!”

Tim smiled a bit through the lingering tears. “I think your time will come sooner than that,” he said. “Until then, just be a kid...it goes away faster than you think.”

*

Helena was fascinated by Tim’s growing belly. Granted, at not quite two, everything fascinated her, but Tim was definitely top of the list.

“Baby?” she repeated.

“Yes,” Tim said. “There’s a baby in there. You’re going to be an aunt.”

Helena cocked her tiny head. “Small bug?”

Tim laughed. “No,” he said. “An aunt is…” He paused, trying to think how best to word it. Helena was highly intelligent, like all of them, but there really wasn’t any context to give her, since Bruce and Clark were both only children. “So...you’re my sister. And I’m going to have a baby. An aunt is the sister of a parent.”

Helena still looked confused. “No aunts.”

“Well, no,” Tim said. “We don’t have any aunts, because Daddy and Papa didn’t have sisters. No uncles, either.”

“Unk?”

“Yes, uncles. Brothers of parents. So Dick and Conner and all will be uncles. And you and Cass will be aunts.”

Helena started crying. “No ant!” she declared. “Cass not bug! Lena not bug!”

Tim sighed. “Maybe we should stick with cousin,” he muttered.

That quieted her. “Like Ka?”

“Yeah,” Tim said, accepting defeat. “Like Kara.”

Helena nodded. “Like Ka. No bug.”

“No,” Tim said. “No bug.”

He decided to let Bruce and Clark handle linguistics lessons from then on.

*

“She’s happy.”

Tim looked up. He and Cass had been reading quietly for the last two hours, but now Cass had decided to talk.

“Yeah?” Tim asked.

“Yeah.” Cass laid her hand over his stomach, feeling the baby’s tiny kicks. “She named?”

“We’re still deciding.”

“Arguing?”

Tim grinned a bit. “Steph has Feelings about names. Doesn’t want it to be anything too...gendered.”

“And you?”

“It never bothered me...but I can fall back on my Kryptonian name if I really get sick of being seen as a man.”

“Will she have one?”

“A Kryptonian name? Probably, but Kara will give it...she is the lady of the House of El.”

Cass hummed. “I haven’t really learned Krypton.” She sounded sad. “Too busy.”

“Papa will teach you, you know he will.”

She shrugged.

Tim sighed. “Any word on what Talia’s up to?” he asked.

Cass raised her eyebrows. “No work,” she said.

“Come on, Cass, I’m bored! There’s only so much company running you can do from a laptop!”

“No work.”

Tim pouted.

*

“Steph, we’ve gone through every name in the book and you hate all of them!”

“I don’t hate all of them! Just...most of them.”

Tim sighed, rubbing a hand over his stomach where their daughter was kicking the heck out of him. He could tell she was probably going to be born with superstrength. “Look...if she doesn’t like it, she can change it later. You know we won’t judge her.”

Steph bit her lip. “I know, just…” She took a deep breath. “I was given a name at birth, that marked me as someone I’m not. I was stuck with that for years on end, and...I don’t want any of our kids to go through that.”

“They won’t,” Tim said. “How could they, with us for parents? And my parents won’t do anything to hurt our kids...it’s a lot of worry over something simple.”

“I guess.” Steph sighed and glanced at their shortlist again. “Maybe...maybe I’ll just let you choose. You know me well enough to know what isn’t acceptable, and...anything else I can live with.”

“She’s yours, too,” Tim said. “You have a say. And we still have two months to decide.”

“Okay,” Steph said. “I guess...a few of these won’t be bad.”

“Just think more,” Tim said. “It’s okay.”

Steph leaned down and kissed him. “Thank you.”

*

Clark was pacing the kitchen, looking worried. Tim padded in and sat down silently. “What’s the matter?”

Clark jumped. “Tim!”

Tim grinned at him. “I’m about eighty pounds heavier than normal and I can still sneak up on someone with superhearing?”

“Yer a ninja, we knew that.”

Tim laughed a bit and sat down heavily. “So what’s going on?”

Clark sighed. “Work,” he said.

“Papa.”

“Tim, y’ain’t…”

“I’m not going in the field, I am applying the reasoning skills I learned from Batman to provide counsel.”

“All right.” Clark sat down across from him. “So...the Justice League got a call that there’s an alien menace headin’ fer Earth.”

“What else is new?”

“My thoughts exactly. There ain’t a lotta infermation, but someone’s gotta check it out. The Green Lanterns Corp’s tied up with somethin’ confidential and Diana’s got a big god meetin’ or somethin’, which means it’s my turn t’go look into this. But…”

“You’re worried about leaving me so close to my due date?”

“And I’m worried ‘bout leavin’ the manor empty fer a few days. Gotham and Metropolis’re both pretty chaotic at the moment.”

“You should go,” Tim said. “If it’s important enough for the JLA to worry about, you need to look into it.”

“I know, but…”

“Papa, I’ll be okay without you here. Babs will be in, and I’m sure someone else can stick around...besides, who’s going to attack the manor?”

“Don’t ask questions like that.”

“We’re fine,” Tim repeated. “You can’t just stop being Superman to helicopter parent me.”

“Okay,” Clark said. “I’ll try t’be quick...and I’m gonna tell Bruce to let the kids handle Gotham.”

“Okay,” Tim said. “And we’ll call if anything happens. Promise.”

Clark nodded and went to get ready.

*

Tim jerked awake. An alarm was sounding, supposedly silent but not to superhearing. He stumbled up; at eight months pregnant, he was slower than ever.

It was only a moment after the alarm sounded that Terry started screaming. Tim moved toward the nursery, listening…

And then there was shouting and several crashes from below. Tim broke into as much of a run as he could manage, getting to the nursery a moment later. Terry was sitting up, still screaming bloody murder.

“Terry, what’s wrong?” Tim asked, a bit frantic. There was a roar from below, then a louder crash. The shouting grew more distant.

“Bad man,” Terry said. “He’s hurting Daddy!”

“Where’s Helena?” Tim asked, looking at the empty crib.

“Babs had her,” Terry said. “She couldn’t sleep.”

Tim’s blood went cold. The shouting was muffled now--clearly whoever was attacking had fallen through to the cave below. Tim dove for the comm that Bruce always left in the nursery. “Oracle?!”

“Stay where you are!” Barbara sounded scared, almost hysterical, and Tim could hear Helena screaming as well now. Bruce was shouting, as was…

Bane. That was Bane down there. Tim glanced at Terry, who was still crying. “Oracle!”

Barbara screamed and there was a crash and thunk. The comm dissolved into static; if Tim wasn’t pregnant, he’d already be running for his costume and bo staff. He looked at Terry, desperate as he tugged his brother into his arms. They were in trouble, alone, with a maniac below no doubt hurting Bruce and Barbara and Helena, Clark was off-world, everyone else was out working…

Terry clutched Tim around the neck, only slightly hindered by Tim’s stomach. Tim held onto his brother, praying Bane would be satisfied hurting Bruce. He was in no condition to fight, but he would. If Bane came for his baby brother, Tim would protect him to the end.

They stayed there for what seemed like hours, Tim curled around Terry as much as he could, trying to block out the noise from below. After an age, it finally stopped, a ringing silence falling over the house before Babs started screaming again. “TIM!”

Tim stood up, holding Terry as he stumbled to the stairs. The front hall was completely smashed, Alfred stirring weakly on the floor. Tim hurried over to check him over as Terry started to wail again. After a moment, Alfred managed to sit up, breathing hard. “Master Timothy,” he choked.

“What happened?” Tim asked.

“He broke in,” Alfred said. “He knows.”

Tim had to fight very hard to stop himself from screaming. “Are you okay?”

“Just shaken,” Alfred said. He held out his arms and took Terry. “I’ve sent an emergency signal to Master Dick. He’ll be here as soon as he can leave Bludhaven...apparently Bane set up a number of emergencies to keep the house clear.”

Tim nodded and forced himself to his feet. He made his way to the broken down entrance to the cave. The elevator was at least still functioning, creaking upwards slowly and then back down.

The cave was destroyed. The computer screens were smashed, half of Bruce’s trophies were scattered across the floor, torn costumes strewn about. In the middle of it all, Bruce lay motionless, his spine broken and twisted. Babs was lying a few feet away, thrown from her wheelchair.

She looked up as Tim entered. “He took Helena,” she sobbed.

Tim could only stare at her, uncomprehending. “Alive?”

“Yes,” Barbara said. “Alive, unhurt, but…” She was crying, struggling to sit up. Tim hurried over to help her.

He had just managed to get her back in her chair when Dick arrived, Conner and Jon just behind him. Dick was with Bruce at once, lifting him without preamble and flying back out of the cave, no doubt to the Watchtower for medical attention. Conner stared around, looking just as lost and shocked as Tim felt.

“Papa?” Tim asked. “Steph?”

“Steph and Damian are on their way back.” Conner’s voice was shaking badly. “Jason and Cass are finishing clean-up in town...we can’t reach Papa yet, but I’m sure the JLA will get him home.”

Tim nodded, the tears falling faster. Jon looked around, looking so scared, and Tim couldn’t stop crying, couldn’t comfort his brother, couldn’t save his father again…

“Come on, Superboy,” Conner said. “Let’s get this cleaned up.”

Tim stayed next to Barbara, both of them clutching each other and crying as Conner and Jon sped around the cave, putting as much of it to rights as they could. As soon as it was at least clear, if not repaired, Conner sent Jon up to bed and returned to Tim’s side, wrapping his arms around both him and Barbara as though to protect them.

They waited for hours before Dick returned, looking exhausted. “Dad’s going to be at the Watchtower for a while,” he said. “His back and several ribs were broken, plus all the regular cuts and bruises, but he’s expected to recover.”

Tim nodded, still sniffing.

“Papa’s on his way home,” Dick continued. “He’ll stop off to see Dad, and he should be back tomorrow.”

“Helena, Dick,” Babs said. “What about Helena?”

Dick swallowed. “I stopped off in civilian form and got an Amber Alert sent,” he said. “I’ve also alerted every ally we have within a hundred mile radius. Jason and Cass are looking for her already. We should have news soon.”

Babs nodded. “Tim, you need to sleep,” she said.

Tim shook his head. “Where’s Steph?” he asked, his voice small.

“She’s upstairs,” Dick said. “She and Damian arrived back just before I did and have gotten the house back in order.”

“Okay,” he said.

“Come on.” Conner picked Tim up and flew him back up to the manor. Steph was waiting in the hall, which looked much like the Batcave--cleaned up, but still broken. Tim stumbled into his wife at once, collapsing on her neck.

Steph hugged him close, petting his hair gently. Tim could hear Conner saying a few quiet words to Alfred, but he didn’t listen.

“You okay?” Steph said quietly.

“I’m not hurt,” Tim said. “Neither of us is...we stayed out of it.”

“Good,” Steph said. She picked Tim up, not as easily as Conner, but she still managed to carry him back up the stairs to bed. Tim clung to her enough that she gave up on the idea of getting out of uniform and simply lay down with him, letting him sob into her chest until morning.

*

Clark arrived late the next night, looking lost and exhausted and miserable. The children had all gathered in the Batcave, waiting for news.

“Yer dad’s gonna be okay,” he said. “He’ll be at the Watchtower for a few weeks, but he’ll be back on his feet soon...he may have some trouble walking, but he’ll be upright, anyway. Y’all’re invited t’go and see him when he wakes up from surgery.”

There was a general sigh of relief throughout the room.

“All of Gotham has been alerted about Helena,” Jason said. “Between Dick’s Amber Alert and my network, we expect to find Bane in the next few days. If nothing else, he’ll be making a ransom demand soon.”

“I’m putting a permanent guard on the manor,” Dick announced. “We’re not leaving one non-powered person here to fight ever again--if Bane could work out who we are, then the others can as well.”

“Dick…” Babs started.

“No buts, Babs,” Dick said. “Bane could have killed all of you if he wanted. We’re lucky he wanted money more than Batman’s death.”

Clark ran his hand over his eyes. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I shouldn’t’a left…”

“I told you to go,” Tim said. “It seemed like the right decision to make...no one could have…” He swallowed. “I’m sorry I got it wrong.”

“Y’didn’t git it wrong, Tim,” Clark said. “Y’gave me the correct advice fer the infermation we had at the time...it was my choice to follow that advice.”

“No one is to blame,” Dick cut in. “We all did what we needed to do...we just can’t do everything.”

Tim moved to his bearer and curled up in his lap. Clark held his son close, rocking him gently as the rest of the family moved in around them, all curling up together to wait. Tim was still scared, and hurt, and lost with Bruce hurt and Helena missing, but he was warm, and he knew that Clark would keep him safe.

*

Bruce looked so small in the hospital bed. Tim faltered a little at the door, but Steph squeezed his hand and he managed to enter the room.

Bruce was awake, at least, propped up on a stack of pillows. He held out his hand and Tim rushed to him, taking it at once.

“You weren’t hurt?” Bruce croaked out, his voice rough.

“No,” Tim said. “He didn’t come upstairs.”

“Good,” Bruce said.

Tim swallowed hard. “Dad…”

“I’m okay, Timmy, I promise. Just a bit banged up.”

“He broke you,” Tim said. “I looked at the reports…” He couldn’t bring himself to look down further, at the twisted form his father now had.

It was a funny thing. Bruce had always seemed so invulnerable, larger than even Clark in Tim’s mind. Even when Bruce had been presumed dead, the idea had been so impossible that Tim had refused to even consider it was true. Bruce had been the first man in Tim’s life, in many ways the only man, the one person who wouldn’t leave him…

And now the realty was hitting him. Bruce was only human. Weak. Vulnerable. Even old, now that Tim thought about it, well into his fifties by now. It was impossible to consider that Bruce could get old. Tim always thought of him as immortal, unaging, the Batman who would never fade. And even if that image were to be shattered, everyone had expected Bruce to die young, killed in a fight or a random act of violence in his prime.

Seeing him like this, old and weak and broken...it was wrong.

Bruce noticed Tim’s worry. “Relax,” Bruce said. “I’ll be home before you know it...before the baby comes.”

“Dad…”

“I’m not missing it,” Bruce said. “Even if I have to break out of here.”

“Don’t,” Tim said. “Please don’t...you worry about recovering. I can finish incubating without Batman.”

“Tim…”

“I mean it...please don’t stress me out anymore, I really don’t want to go into labor during transport.”

“Okay.”  Bruce squeezed his hand, weaker than usual. “Send Dick in next.”

Tim nodded. “I love you, Dad.”

“Love you too, Timmy.”

*

“Master Tim, you need to rest.”

Tim looked up from his laptop, which was very precarious with not much lap space left. “I can’t,” he said. “All hands means all hands and I can hack computers as fast as Babs...that means we have twice the speed.”

“Stressing yourself isn’t doing you any good, especially since you’re going to go into labor any day now.”

“Baby is safe,” Tim said. “Helena isn’t. If I go into labor, I know you’ll get us both through it.”

“There are three million citizens looking for Helena. A high-profile kidnapping like this will be solved very quickly. You need to rest.”

“This isn’t about me.” Tim typed faster, eyes never leaving his screen. “This is about Helena...about Dad. If he comes back and she hasn’t been found, he’s going to break himself again finding her. And I can’t…” His hands were shaking a bit.

Alfred reached over and closed the computer on Tim’s fingers, making him jump and sending it crashing to the floor. “Master Clark gave orders,” Alfred said. “You are not to be doing any fieldwork until you have finished your pregnancy. As to Master Bruce, I will be personally ensuring his recovery, just as I am assuring yours.”

Tim looked down at his laptop, the tears starting. “Alfred…”

To his shock, Alfred drew him into a close hug. “I know it’s difficult,” he said. “I’m worried as well. But this isn’t something you can control right now.”

“I hate not being in control,” Tim said. “I hate being useless. I hate…” He swallowed. “I hate not being Sparrowhawk.”

“You are Sparrowhawk,” Alfred said. “No one can take that from you. But right now, the only people you need to worry about are yourself and your child. I will look after everything else.”

Tim nodded. “Thanks, Alfred.”

“Now, bed.”

Tim sighed, but went.

*

It took a full week before Jason came roaring into the Cave. “I found her.”

Clark was on his feet at once. “Where?”

“Well...okay, I didn’t. Catwoman did, and she happened to have something worth the ransom. Helena’s with her...she just called and wants to see you and Bruce.”

“Address?”

“Warehouse four on dock fifty-one...reasonably secure and soundproof.”

Clark was out the door almost immediately. Jason fell into a chair with a long sigh.

Tim moved over to him. “Jay?”

“Just...he’s not going to like it.”

“Is Helena hurt?”

“No...no, she’s fine. But…” Jason took a deep breath. “Being Bruce Wayne’s daughter is dangerous. Being Batman’s daughter is worse. Someone knowing it’s the same thing...that’s a death sentence.”

“And…”

“If Superman fights Bane, I don’t know who I’m putting my money on, except that it won’t be on Helena.”

“I can’t…” Tim was shaking violently. “I can’t lose them both.”

Jason dragged Tim close into his lap. “You won’t,” he said. “Bruce will come home...Clark...Clark will bring Helena home. You’re going to be fine. I promise.”

Tim’s hand fisted in Jason’s jacket. “You told me that before,” he said. “You said...you said that meeting your mom...that it would be okay. You said that you wouldn’t get hurt. You said…”

Jason was very still. They hadn’t talked about it, hadn’t mentioned that day in the ten years since it had happened. “Tim…”

“You were as much my big brother as Dick ever was,” Tim said. “And you left me...and even when you came back...you didn’t really...I missed you. And I hated you for breaking your promise, and I wanted you to come home and...and…”

“And the me that did come back wasn’t the one you wanted.” Jason was still hugging Tim, though it was stiffer now. “I came back wrong...I’ve been trying to get better, but…”

“You didn’t come back wrong,” Tim said. “My expectations were wrong. You’re still my brother...you still love me as much as you did then.”

“Yeah,” Jason said. “I do. “And I’m so sorry...I should have listened to you.”

“I was a kid. I was selfish.”

“But you were right...you’ve always been right.”

Tim smiled a bit. “At least someone acknowledges it.”

Jason laughed, holding Tim close. “Always...now where’s your wife? You need more validation.”

“Upstairs...finishing touches on our corner of the nursery.”

“Got it.” Jason stood and carried Tim up the stairs.

*

Clark was gone for several days. Tim tried not to feel too anxious about it, but Alfred had finally put him on bedrest, so Tim was stuck with nothing to do but worry.

Steph stayed with him most of the time. Since Helena had been found and was at least mostly safe, there wasn’t much for anyone to do. Tim was glad of it, happy his wife could be there to hold him as much as he needed.

Tim had just hit nine months when Bruce and Clark both came home. Bruce was leaning heavily on a cane, and Clark was supporting him, but he was upright at least when they entered the bedroom.

Tim struggled into a sitting position. “What happened?”

Bruce collapsed in a chair. “We’ve already told your siblings,” he said. “But...there was a lot of discussion and…” He glanced at Clark.

Clark was crying, and shaking a bit. “It ain’t safe here,” he said. “It’s never been safe, but...the attack showed us...we cain’t…”

“Papa, no,” Tim said. “You kept all of us safe for years...this was the first time anything happened.”

“And it will be the last,” Bruce said. “Helena will be staying with Selina for the time being...at least until Bane is brought to justice. It’s safer out there for her. And...I’ve already put in some calls. Jon and Terry will be starting at boarding school in the fall.”

“How is that safer?” Steph burst out. “I mean...you two...you’re Batman and Superman! The World’s Finest! The best superheroes in the entire damn world, and you think sending your children away is safer for them?”

“It didn’t help,” Clark said. “We cain’t be everywhere...and if there’s a crisis...we cain’t leave that jist cause it’s our kid in danger.”

“And…” Bruce took a deep breath. “Well. I’m...it’s obvious I won’t be able to...to go back to the same level of physical activity as before.”

“Dad…” Tim said.

“It’s been a long time coming, Tim...I’m getting old. I’m tired. And...and this just sealed it. I have to retire as Batman. And if there’s another attack on the manor, I won’t be able to protect any of you.”

Tim clutched at his stomach. “You’re not sending her away,” he said. “I won’t let you take my baby.”

“We won’t,” Clark said. “I know...I know what it’s like t’lose children and I’d never put y’through that. And we trust y’t’make the best decisions fer yer family.”

Tim nodded. “Okay...okay.” He reached out for his parents. It took a bit of effort, but they both soon collapsed next to him and Steph, all of them hugging and crying and wishing for things that couldn’t be found.

*

Clark woke quite suddenly. Something was wrong.

Well. That was an understatement. Everything in the house was wrong. He glanced over at Bruce, still asleep in the only position comfortable for him anymore, and sighed. Everything had been so good and then it all just...fell apart. His husband broken, his daughter gone, his son ten months pregnant with no end in sight…

Wait. That was it. A sharp gasp and a change in the general smell of the manor. Clark listened harder and heard a very familiar shift that had him out of bed immediately.

Tim was still asleep when Clark opened the door. Steph rolled over a bit. “Wha…”

“His water jist broke,” Clark said. He picked Tim up and headed for the cave. “Wake Alfred.”

Steph scrambled up and dashed off down the hall. Clark got Tim down to the Batcave and into a cot. Tim had barely stirred the whole way, but now he opened his eyes slightly. “Papa?”

“You’ve gone into labor, Timmy.” Clark kissed his forehead. “Git some sleep while y’can...Steph’s gittin’ Alfred.”

Tim nodded and promptly closed his eyes again. Clark shook his head. Half the time the kid couldn’t sleep, and now, when he was actively having a baby, it looked like he’d do little else.

Steph and Alfred arrived a few minutes later. Alfred checked Tim over and nodded. “He seems fine so far...definitely starting, but not too far along.”

Clark nodded and petted Tim’s hair. “Should we wake him?”

“Only when it’s time to push...he never gets enough sleep.”

Steph sat down on Tim’s other side and took his hand. He smiled slightly in his sleep, and his fingers closed around hers.

*

It was four hours before Tim woke up again, and then it was only because Bruce came hobbling into the cave. “Why didn’t you wake me?” he demanded.

Tim groaned a bit. “Too loud.”

“Sorry.” Bruce took a chair and glared at Clark.

“It’s gonna be while,” Clark said. “No need t’cause y’t’panic before necessary...and how’d y’even know?”

“I’m Batman,” Bruce said. “Kara’s on her way, she stopped to fight a monster, and Dick’s keeping the others busy.”

Clark nodded. “Good.” He glanced back at Tim, who was blinking a bit. “Good mornin’, sweetheart.”

“Hurts,” Tim mumbled.

“I know,” Clark said. He glanced at Alfred.

“We have a ways to go,” Alfred said. “Some hours, I think.”

“Don’t surprise me,” Clark said. “Dick took over a day...I saw the sun set twice and he was born on the second sunrise.”

“Of course he was,” Steph muttered.

Tim cried out a bit. “Papa…”

“Hang in there, sweetheart...yer gonna be okay.”

*

“Push!”

Tim screamed, barely aware of anything happening around him. He had hardly woken up in the last fourteen hours, but now he certainly had.

Steph gripped his hand, her nails almost digging in. Tim was glad of it--it gave him more focus.

“One more, Timmy, jist one more.”

“Come on, Master Tim...just one.”

Tim screamed once more and then there was an answering wail. Tim was dizzy, pained, exhausted…

And there was a baby in his arms, a very tiny baby girl screaming her displeasure at being born. Tim stared at her, not really comprehending that she was there. “Hello,” he said.

“Oh.” Steph sounded so awed, so wondrous. “Tim, she’s perfect.”

“Yeah,” Tim said in awe. “She is.” He looked up at his wife. “Claire,” he said. “I’m going to call her Claire.”

Steph smiled. “Okay,” she said. “Hello, Claire.” She held out her arms and Tim passed the baby over.

“She’s going to be happy,” Tim murmured. “And nothing bad will happen to her.”

“No,” Steph said. “Never.”

Tim nodded and promptly went back to sleep.

*

When Tim woke again, Kara was sitting next to him, nursing the baby. She smiled. “Afternoon.”

Tim blinked. “Is that…?”

“Claire? Yes.”

“It feels like a dream.” Tim touched his relatively flat stomach.

“You did sleep through the worst of it,” Kara said. “Lucky you.” She finished nursing and handed Claire back to Tim. The baby wriggled for a moment before she settled with a happy sigh.

Tim stared at his daughter for a long moment. “And she’s okay?”

“Strongest one I’ve nursed,” Kara said. “She’s lovely, Tim.”

Tim stared at Claire for a long moment with tears in his eyes. She eventually opened her eyes, so deep and blue, piercing like any Kryptonian.

“I just wish…” Tim said.

“I do, too,” Kara said. “You know why they’re doing it.”

Tim nodded. “I want my family to be whole and safe,” he said. “Is that too much to ask?”

Kara moved over and put her arm around him. “No,” she said. “I’ve been wishing the same for twenty years. But...I learned with Kal...and with Bruce...the things we lose...they have a habit of coming home.”

  
  
  



End file.
